A New Life
by Mary-ann3112
Summary: A life can change in seconds. A decision can affect dozens. Two people can fight love but it will always win.
1. Made to be

**A/N: This is my first ever Twilight fanfiction. I am quite a notorious Harry Potter writer and have dabbled in Twilight in the past but never published, I hope I live up to the high quality fics already here. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: The beautiful Stephenie Meyers put all this fanatstically well rounded characters into my head. I am just messing with them slightly.**

* * *

><p>His muscular hands swept up and down her body like every second he was in contact with her skin was heaven. As his lips met hers, her body arched and he pulled her even closer. Passion ran through the electric sparks that were flying through the air all around them. Never had she felt this good, this alive. Which was ironic seeing how close to death she was.<p>

He was heavenly, spectacular, beautiful and he was forever going to be hers.

It had been two years since they had left the others. They couldn't stay after they realised just how they felt about one another. Too many hearts were broken by their revelation so they fled. They had to be together. He could give her what they couldn't, what she longed for. They would be together, forever.

Jasper and Bella.

Alice and Edward had searched high and low for them but they always managed to evade their efforts. Jasper's training with the Confederate Army and Bella's mental block stopped them in their tracks. Bella hated herself for hurting Edward. He had been everything to her but he never truly understood her. He treated her like a fragile glass doll. She did not want that. Jasper pushed her to the edge every single day, challenging her strength and will.

He told Bella awhile back that Alice did not really want to be with him at the beginning, that she felt pushed into it through her visions. He felt that resentment up until he told her he was leaving. Leaving to be with her. Rosalie tried to kill her, Emmet screamed at them, Esme sobbed and Carlisle begged. However, nothing could sway them from their decision. They would rather die together than live apart.

Now Bella and Jasper were living in a small apartment in Phoenix temporarily while she made a flying visit to her mother. This was always a dangerous move. The Cullen's kept tabs on Renee and Phil at all times. Not to mention the Volturi who still held a grudge on backing out of her and Edwards plans to be changed after the wedding.

All this changed that Wednesday. Edward and she had argued about changing her. Jasper and Alice had argued over his continued blood lust. Somehow, and to this day she don't know how it happened, they ended up talking together in her truck for hours. Realising they had a connection that could not be explained, they tried their hardest to avoid each other but it just wasn't meant to be. They were meant to be.

It took Bella four days to find the words to tell Edward of her love for Jasper, the words eventually spilling out in a flurry of tears. The Cullen's had instilled so much trust upon her and she had shattered it. They were happy now. Jasper and Bella. Soon to be husband and wife. However, they were in Arizona for a reason, visiting family. This visit would be the last.

Jasper was changing her. Tonight.

.

.


	2. Vivid Red Eyes

**A/N: Eagle-eyed readers will have noticed that I have gone back and edited chapter 1 so it is now in their person. This happened as when I was writing this chapter, halfway through I slipped into third person and it felt so natural that I carried on. I hope you all agree with was a good call.**

**Disclaimer: The beautiful Stephenie Meyers put all this fanatstically well rounded characters into my head. I am just messing with them slightly.**

* * *

><p>Bella was nearing twenty-one now whereas Jasper appeared nineteen. It was only a matter of time before people started questioning why she was flitting across the country with a boy who was growing to look steadily younger than her. If only they knew.<p>

She had been to see Mom for the last time today, they had held each other as she tried to explain that she would be going away for awhile. That she had been given a research grant to set up a new science facility in the Antarctic. Bella knew Renee did not believe her yet she said nothing as if part of her knew. This was impossible of course but she could not shake the paranoia it started inside.

She took my time as she walked the couple of blocks in the night time air to where Jasper was waiting in the car. He would not say where he got the car from but she had spotted him admiring one that looked exactly like it in airport car park. It was the same one, she knew.

It felt amazing to walk freely without looking over her shoulder. Even though one of the Cullen's or the Volturi could appear any second, she did not care and that was liberating. She had approximately four hours of her human life left and she was going to enjoy it.

The shiny black Aston Martin parked next to curb at the end of the street came into her view. Her heart burned as her body realised her love was close. She knew he could see her even though he was still too far away for her eyes to comprehend so she smiled widely and waved.

"I love you," she whispered. At that instant the car door opened and she heard his lyrical voice call back.

"I love you too."

The blow came from nowhere. A strong pair of hands gripped her tightly to their chest and Bella instantly recognised the hardness of the body to be that of a vampire. Panic surged through her like poison and she struggled violently as the vampire began to drag her back down the street. Jasper ran at his customary lightening speed to her rescue but stopped a few yards away, gaping at her attacker in shock.

"Remove your hands," he whispered, still a short distance away although he had begun circling them like a hungry pack of hyenas. The vampire did not answer, remaining silent as they slowly continued along the pavement backwards.

"Please do not make me hurt you. You know that is not what I want but if you give me no choice…," his threat hung dangerously in the air. The body behind her stiffened and the grip of her body tightened to a painful level.

"Like it would be the first time, Jasper." Edward's snarl ripped through Bella's ears and she almost cried out in shock. Jasper took another step forward as her body sagged in the arms of her ex-fiancé. The man who swore he would track them to the ends of the earth.

"Let Bella go and we will talk. Come with us to our apartment where we can talk freely without attracting any unwanted attention. No one wants to Volturi anywhere near tonight," Jasper said calmly, holding his hands open wide in front of him. Edward stood shock still, holding her in a iron grip to his chest. He used to hold her like this before, it was tenderness that filled her before, now its was just pain.

"What is there to talk about? My family is destroyed because of you two. You shattered us," Edward hissed. Finally, the pain got too much and Bella whimpered, a tear spilling down her nose.

"I will give you one more chance, Edward. Free her or I will be forced to attack. We are brothers, I do not want that." Jasper's voice was more urgent now.

"We are no longer brother, traitor!" Edward whispered but released Bella nonetheless. She darted into the no mans land between the two warring vampires not wishing to anger Edward anymore by rushing into her lovers arms.

"Please come back with us Edward. We need to talk," she pleaded, her eyes connecting with his for the first time since they left. He was beautiful. His eyes were a vivid red.

"Alice is with me. She is already outside your apartment," Edward said. Jasper stiffened at his words. His confrontation with Alice had been far more violent than hers with Edward.

"She is here?" he breathed. Despite my worries for Edward, I reached out to touch his angelic face, my fingers sweeping his jaw.

"We both knew this day would come," she said. He leaned into her hand, closing his eyes for the briefest second.

"We shall take the car, you are welcome to join us," Jasper offered quietly, already steering Bella back up the street.

Edward shook his head, "I will run right behind you, do not try to run again." Nobody said another word as Bella and Jasper climbed into their questionably-acquired car. The ten minute car journey was in complete silence although Bella kept her hand resting lightly on his thigh as he drove.

Their apartment block was a typical modern structure. They pulled into the small underground car park and apprehensively opened the car doors. Edward was instantly there, with Alice at his side. Her eyes were mere slits as she surveyed her former husband and best friend.

"You've gone down in the world Jasper," she said confidently in her musical tone, surveying the building with disgust. Jasper sped round the car to stand with Bella, slightly in front of her in a subtly protective stance.

"This is temporary. We have been travelling for the past two years. This is the first place we have stayed longer than a month," Jasper said. "Shall we go up?" Alice nodded ever so slightly and they began the short walk to the elevators. Bella, who usually found it so easy to be in the company of murderous vampires, found the ride on the confined space incredibly uncomfortable, the tense silence deafening her.

Their home was on the third floor. Jasper unlocked the door and stood back to let the others in. Alice looked around painstakingly, although it was a mystery to Bella what she was searching for.

"I am surprised to find you still breathing, Bella," she announced suddenly. "I presumed Jasper would have changed you or killed you by now." Jasper flinched.

"We have plans," he said simply. Bella did not know what would come of telling the two Cullen's their plans.

"Elaborate, please. You will never change," she sighed. Jasper glanced at me and I nodded silently. Edward already knew of course, but he was not making it easier for us by saying it out loud.

"I plan on turning her tonight at midnight. The wedding is in three months after I have trained her."

Alice screamed. "WEDDING? YOU ARE MARRYING HER?"


	3. Eternity

**A/N: This is the big one! I hope you all like it! **

**This chapter is dedicated to TrueSkye for posting my first two reviews, thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: All Stephnie Meyers, though I sometimes think she would cry if she could see what we do to her perfect characters!**

* * *

><p>A look of horror was painted on Edwards face and he whipped around to Alice. Her face was screwed up in rage and her body began to crouch in a predator pounce.<p>

"Don't, Alice. It is not worth it," he warned, his face looking like that of a man going through the worst form of torture.

"Fuck you both!" she shrieked, the ugly curse spitting out of her cherub lips. "I hope he kills you tonight! I hope someone rips you apart, Jasper, and buries the parts on every continent so you are constantly alive yet never complete! You deserve pain. You both deserve each other!" With one last piercing screech, she flew towards the window and jumped clean through the glass, shards soaring in all directions in their modest living room. A piece hit Bella on her right shoulder. She gasped in pain and tried to stem the flow of blood with her hand.

Edward's face twisted in pain, his red eyes gleaming. Jasper stood defiantly between the two.

"Hark at you," Edward hissed, "Was not that long ago I was throwing you across the living room to stop you killing her remember?"

"Things have changed. Bella's life means more to me than my thirst. Priorities, Edward. I can see you have had a little relapse?" Jasper questioned quietly, edging ever so slightly closer to Bella. Edward laughed coldly.

"I thought humans were good creatures. Turns out they are back-stabbing bitches. No point sparing their pathetic lives now. No point denying my primal instincts. Fuck them, kill them, drink from them." Tears that were not related to the gaping wound on her shoulder spilled from Bella's eyes. How could he have changed so much? How could she live with herself knowing that her actions had destroyed not just his life but that of so many innocent victims?

"Do stop with the self pitying, Edward," Jasper breathed, shocking Bella. "You are not killing because of Bella and myself, you are just using that as a excuse. I will not let you upset her. I will not let you feed off her. I apologise sincerely for what happened and I fully expect that you will never accept it but I want you to leave us to live our lives in peace. Bella will be a newborn very shortly, she will not be able to control herself from hurting you if you turn up again, do you understand? If you care about her then you will spare her the guilt of killing you." Edward did not move, every muscle in his body strained to the limit. He was not breathing but his eyes betrayed his emotions. Thirst, pain…acceptance.

He straightened up slowly, his eyes locked with Jasper's.

"Go back to Carlisle and Esme, Edward," Bella whispered, "Let them care for you." She watched as his shoulders slumped and he exhaled deeply.

"I fought for you, Bella, remember that. Esme has asked me to tell you to get in contact. Good luck both of you. You'll need it tonight." Then Edward was gone, Bella looked around to see the front door swing closed and she finally let herself collapse to the floor. Jasper ran to kneel by her side, ripping off his t shirt to use as a compress on the wound.

"Stay with me, my beautiful Bella. I will take you to hospital, they will make you better," he soothed as he slid his arms under her crumpled body and he her against his cold skin.

"No," she croaked, "Don't take me to hospital. No point, do it now." Jasper looked down into her intense brown eyes, questioning her silently.

"I don't think -," he began, his eyes flickering nervously. "What if I can't…" Bella raised her hand slowly and placed one finger on his full lips. She smiled serenely, never looking as beautiful to Jasper as she did in that second.

"I believe in you. Do it now. If you don't I'll die anyway. Though before it happens, I want you to do one thing for me," she whispered.

"Anything… anything for you," he answered intensely.

"Kiss me." For one wonderful moment they stared into each others soul, and then they connected physically. Sharing every ounce of their person with each other. She knew this was the perfect way to die.

Jasper's lips trailed across her jaw in one slow sweeping movement before settling on the crook of her neck. He could feel her aorta beating life through her body underneath his mouth. It surprised him that instead of feeling an intense thirst like he expected, the only emotion coursing through his body was love, desire and happiness. Bella leant her head back as far as possible and sighed contently.

"I love you in my human life, and I will love you forever more as a vampire. You will always be in my eternity." Then she felt his sharp teeth penetrate her skin, she felt him draw on her blood. She felt him stop and his lips touched her forehead.

Then the screaming started.


End file.
